ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sally and the Freedom Fighters
Alison Brie Anna Paquin Auli'i Cravalho Rafe Spall Demi Lovato Kevin McNally Courteney Cox Laura Dern|studio = Legendary Pictures Sega Entertainment|distributor = |runtime = 120 minutes|country = USA|language = English|image = |director = |producer = |released = Q1, 2020}}Sally and the Freedom Fighters is a American science fiction action drama film based on the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is directed by (the Award-winning director of The Hurt Locker) and produced by , and (the producers of Star Wars: The Force Awakens). The film stars Daisy Ridley, , Alison Brie, , , Auli'i Cravalho, Rafe Spall, , Demi Lovato, Kevin McNally, Courteney Cox and Laura Dern and is the seventh installment of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe. Synopsis Set in a parallel Dystopian reality of Mobius, Sally Acorn and her friends must work to keep their surrogate family together and overcome the tyranny of Lyric the Last Elder. Cast Main Cast * Daisy Ridley as Sally Acorn, a young orphaned female chipmunk and the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Ridley provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Hope Kinbotor, an adventurous human girl and Sally's best friend. * Alison Brie as Cream the Rabbit, a 6 year old anthropomorphic female rabbit and Sally's surrogate sister. Brie provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Antoine D'Coolette, a French coyote who aids the Freedom Fighters. Dujardin provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Anna Paquin as Bunnie Rabbot, a young cyborg rabbit who was partially roboticized by Lyric and sides with the Freedom Fighters. Paquin provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Rotor the Walrus, the Freedom Fighters' main inventor and engineer. Wilson provides voice and motion capture for the character. * as Sticks the Badger, a wacky feral jungle badger, the only descendant of Jebediah Badger, and a force of nature in every way, but also a loyal member of the Freedom Fighters despite her average understanding with technology. Vayntrub provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Auli'i Cravalho as Tikal the Echidna, the spirit of the former echidna princess of Angel Island who is unintentionally released by Lyric and befriends Sally. Cravalho provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Rafe Spall as Lyric the Last Elder, an ancient cybernetic snake who is out to reform the world into an age of technology. Spall performs voice and motion capture for the character. * as Fiona Fox, an female red fox and a mercenary who is allied with Lyric for her own secret goals. Lilly provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Demi Lovato as Mina Mongoose, a teenage mongoose and professional singer. Lovato provides voice and motion capture for the character. * Kevin McNally as Sir Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog, an elderly wise hedgehog who was the inventor of the Roboticizer before Lyric stole it. He was roboticized and made into one of Lyric's slaves, until Sally restored his free will. He serves as a spy for the Freedom Fighters. He is the uncle of Sonic the Hedgehog. McNally provided voice and motion capture for the character. * Courteney Cox as Vanilla the Rabbit, Cream’s mother and Sally’s surrogate mother who is supportive of their goals. Cox performs voice and motion capture for the character. * Laura Dern as Ariel Kinbotor, Hope's mother and a human scientist who is Sally's mentor and mother-figure. Supporting Cast * Ryō Hirohashi as Cheese, Cream's pet Chao and best friend. Hirohashi reprises her role from the video games. * Crispin Glover as Dr. Starline, TBD * Minor / Cameo Cast * Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog (uncredited cameo), one of the residents and protectors of Mobius, he is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Evans provides voice and motion capture for the character. He makes a cameo in the film's post-credit scene, on which he finds the ring Sally sent to Mobius to be used as a distress beacon. Songs Featured Trivia Known performances of chosen actors and actresses in the film References Category:Movies Category:Drama Category:James Cameron's Sonic Film Series Category:Films Category:Films with motion capture Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Dystopian films Category:Films featuring parallel universes Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas